


Les entrevues secrètes du chat

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Sex Toys
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Kuroo s'est inscrit à un site de rencontres où il accroche tout de suite avec un mystérieux inconnu. Ils se donnent rendez-vous sauf que celui-ci lui pose une étrange condition. Qui est cet homme qui semble bien le connaitre? Yaoi. ?xKuroo (pour garder le mystère).Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas.





	Les entrevues secrètes du chat

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou, hellou, je fais une petite pause sur la requête TsukiHina pour écrire une petite fic assez chaude d'ailleurs avec un crack pairing que je ne dis pas mais qui est facile à deviner. J'ai eu l'idée de départ en lisant une anthologie sur ce ship et ça me permettra de vider aussi mon cerveau plein d'infos qui m'empêchent de me concentrer correctement. Tiens, ça fait d'ailleurs un an que je me suis remise à écrire des fics. Aussi, pour les requêtes, vous pouvez me les demander sur d'autres fandoms. Après ça dépendra si je connais assez bien l'anime, le manga voire le jeu vidéo demandé. J'ai mis à jour mon profil à ce sujet. Bonne lecture. :)

Tout avait commencé à partir d'une discussion sur un chat réservé aux personnes qui avaient, comme lui, une préférence pour la gent masculine. C'était quelque chose qu'il assumait pleinement sans se prendre la tête car, comme Tetsurou le disait lui-même, "on a le droit d'aimer qui on veut". Cependant, le noiraud avait opté pour les sites de rencontre pour rencontrer quelqu'un qui lui correspondait et quel ne fut pas son bonheur quand il se mit à discuter avec K-kun.

Il était cultivé, possédait un sens de l'humour subtil et il n'était pas du genre à se prendre la tête malgré un coté sérieux. Tetsurou ne discutait avec lui que par messagerie ainsi il n'avait jamais entendu le son de la voix de son interlocuteur. Toutefois, leurs échanges, au début amicaux, devinrent de plus en plus intimes au fil de leurs discussions et le noiraud se surprit à lui confier ses fantasmes les plus secrets.

"Je peux faire de tes désirs une réalité, Tetchan, avait alors envoyé K-Kun.

Tetsurou avait été d'abord surpris de cette proposition, puis perpelexe. Il n'oubliait pas que c'était à un inconnu qu'il s'adressait bien qu'il savait quelques bribes de sa vie, comle le fait que lui aussi était lycéen. Cependant, le noiraud l'avait jamais vu mais il se prit à frémir d'anticipation quant à leur éventuelle rencontre même si c'était quitte ou double. On ne savait jamais qui il y avait de l'autre coté de l'écran et ce pouvait très bien être un pervers à l'affut d'un ado tout innocent à pervertir, surtout que le capitaine de Nekoma avait eu la bêtise de lui confier qu'il était vierge.

Néanmoins, Tetsurou prit le parti de lui faire confiance et d'accepter.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une étrange relation teintée de mystère s'installa entre eux deux.

Yaku trouvait son capitaine étrange après l'entrainement. Certes, il était souvent d'humeur joyeuse, pour ne pas dire taquine, mais c'était rare de le voir aussi enthousiaste. "Tu vas passer la soirée avec Bokuto?, s'enquit le libéro avec inquiétude, combien de fois je t'ai dit que ce n'est pas bon de faire des nuits blanches?

\- Oui, j'ai bien un rendez-vous, répondit Tetsurou, mais avec quelqu'un d'autre et ne t'inquiète pas Yakkun, je ne vais pas veiller tard." Quoique de ce coté-là, tout dépendrait de ce que K-Kun et lui feraient.

Morisuke interrogea ensuite Kenma du regard qui haussa nonchalemment les épaules sans mot dire. "J'abandonne, soupira-t-il en regardant le téléphone en souriant à la vue d'un nouveau message.

\- C'est qui, Yaku-san?, demanda un Lev bien curieux derrière lui, ta petite amie? Elle doit être courageuse pour être avec quelqu'un comme...Aïe!, cria-t-il en recevant un bon coup de pied dans ses jambes.

\- Tout d'abord, mêle-toi de tes affaires, maugréa Morisuke en finissant de mettre son uniforme, et ensuite, dépêche-toi de finir de t'habiller ou je t'enferme dans le local.

\- Oui, Yaku-san, soupira Lev en mettant son uniforme.

Tetsurou regardait Yamamoto partir avec Fukunaga, puis ce fut au tour de Shibayama de partir avec Inuoka. Le capitaine décida de faire un petit bout de chemin avec Kenma après avoir salué Yaku et Lev. Il trouva d'ailleurs son ami d'enfance encore plus silencieux que d'habitude. "Quelque chose ne va pas, Kenma? Tu as l'air ailleurs."

Kenma eut un léger sursaut avant de lui répondre. "Non, tout va bien. Je suis juste crevé, ajouta-t-il pendant qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la station pour prendre le métro.

Tetsurou le regarda ensuite jouer à sa console durant le trajet en le trouvant bien étrange. En y réflechissant... Non, ce ne peut pas être lui, K-Kun. Surtout qu'il le salua en descendant dans la station où ils avaient tous deux l'habitude de descendre pour rentrer chez eux. Le noiraud poursuivit alors le voyage jusqu'à Shibuya où il sortit du métro pour aller dans des toilettes publics afin de troquer son uniforme contre des affaires qu'il avait mises dans son sac en plus, un simple pull en col V et un pantalon noir puis il se dirigea vers le love hotel que K-Kun lui avait indiqué en déglutissant.

Celui-ci lui avait quand même laissé une condition quant à leur rencontre, une condition qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui.

K-kun voulait qu'il eut les yeux bandés durant leur entrevue.

Tetsurou avait été tenté de lui dire non mais il ne se cachait pas que ce genre de situation l'excitait. Le noiraud entra donc dans la chambre une fois avoir payé l'hotel, une vague d'impatience fleurissant en lui et sortit un bandeau dans sa poche après avoir envoyé un message à son mystérieux interlocuteur en le prévenant qu'il était arrivé.

Le capitaine de Nekoma se déshabilla ensuite non sans ressentir une certaine nervosité. C'est dingue, ce que je fais. Et pourtant, il en fut tout émoustillé. Tetsurou se banda donc les yeux comme convenu puis s'allongea en attendant celui qui fut son rendez-vous.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard.

Quelques discrets bruits de pas avancèrent vers lui avant de s'arrêter soudainement.

Un léger sursaut de surprise à en juger par le hoquet qu'il entendit.

"Salut K-Kun, déclara-t-il avec un énorme sourire provocateur, suis-je à ton goût?"

Léger déglutissement.

On dirait bien oui, mais pourquoi ne dit-il rien?

Des mains légèrement tremblantes se mirent à effleurer son torse tout d'abord avec hésitation avant de se mettre à le caresser avec plus d'assurance.

Tetsurou les trouvèrent chaudes, larges et le fait de ne rien voir rendit le toucher encore plus présent, plus excitant. Il commença à haleter quand elles se mirent à tracer ses muscles du bout des doigts avant de les empoigner légèrement pour mieux les éprouver sous ses paumes.

Un souffle chaud contre son oreille.

Un petit chuchotement presque plaintif..."Tetchan"... Suivi d'un coup de langue sur le lobe.

Tetsurou se mit à gémir lorsque K-Kun se mit à suçoter son oreille avec la vague impression qu'il connaisait cette voix mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il sentit des mains lui écarter doucement les jambes suivi d'un son d'une bouteille en train d'être ouverte. Le noiraud commença à se sentir nerveux mais une main rassurante caressant sa joue l'apaisa.

Un doigt s'immisca alors en lui suivi d'un deuxième quelques instants plus tard. Tetsurou avait suffisamment vu de vidéos pour savoir de quoi il en retournait mais il ne s'attendit pas à ce que l'effet fut aussi dévastateur lorsque son futur amant effleura sa zone sensible. Ceci dit, les doigts furent ensuite retirés à son grand déplaisir pour être remplacé par...

... Qu'est-ce que...?

K-Kun venait d'insérer lentement en lui quelque chose qui se mit à vibrer, provoquant en lui un plaisir indescriptible à l'en faire gémir plus fort en s'accrochant aux draps. Il ne reconnut plus sa propre voix tellement celle-ci fut éraillée. "Encore... En...core..." Les vibrations devinrent plus prononcées tandis qu'une main fit de doux vas et vients sur la virilité devenue dure de désir, à la fois douce et caleuse. Ooooh, je vais en mourir. Un petit rire fut émis, à la fois amusé et affectueux quand Tetsurou se mit à jouir comme pas permis en se déversant sur la main qui le caressait.

L'extase fut telle qu'il sombra vite dans le sommeil.

Un tendre baiser fut posé sur sa joue.

Le noiraud se réveilla le lendemain matin pour découvrir qu'on l'avait recouvert avec une couverture et à en juger la senteur fraiche qui émanait de sa peau, K-Kun avait dû le laver avant de l'emmener au lit. Il est bien prévenant... "En tous cas... Wouah!, se dit-il en se mettant sur le dos. La nuit d'hier avait été très intense et au vu du message de K-Kun sur son portable, cela lui avait aussi plu même s'il ne s'était occupé que de lui.

Tetsurou s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir rendu la pareille mais comme K-Kun lui proposait de se revoir mais un détail le chifonnait en le lisant.

J'ai envie de te revoir après demain soir, Tetsurou. Es-tu partant?

"Comment connait-il mon prénom?"

Le capitaine de Nekoma gardait cette conviction étrange qu'il le connaissait. Même si elle n'avait été que chuchotée, sa voix lui était très familière et vu que son amant ne souhaitait ni être vu, ni être entendu, ça confirmait encore plus ses suspicions.

Le noiraud regarda l'heure sur son portable.

7h du matin.

Ses parents pensaient qu'il était chez Kenma et son ami d'enfance l'avait couvert. Et si c'était vraiment lui, K-Kun? Vu son comportement étrange, ces derniers jours, c'était possible. Ou bien, Yakkun qui n'arrêtait pas de regarder son portable? De toute manière, il mènerait sa petite enquête.

Tetsurou se vêtit donc pour sortir de l'hotel avant de changer ses habits contre son uniforme aux toilettes de la station située non loin du lycée de Nekoma et partir en direction de l'établissement où il fut témoin d'un spectacle qui le surprit autant qu'il l'énerva.

Bon, au moins, il savait que Kenma n'était pas celui qu'il cherchait mais le voir là, caché non loin de l'entrée du lycée, en train de se faire bécoter par..." Daishou! Laisse Kenma tranquille, grogna le noiraud en séparant le capitaine de Nohebi de son ami d'enfance.

\- Ah, tu es là, le chat de gouttière?, s'enquit Suguru en lui adressant un sourire moqueur, tu sais que c'est impoli de séparer deux amoureux?"

Tetsurou regardait Kenma dans l'espoir qu'il le contredise mais la façon de détourner le regard montrait que Daishou avait raison. "Alors, c'est pour ça que tu avais l'air étrange hier.

\- Je voulais te le dire Kuro, déclara Kenma en soupirant, mais je craignais ta réaction. En tous cas, oui, Suguru et moi sortons ensemble et ne t'inquiète pas, c'est quelqu'un de correct.

\- Comme si on avait besoin de sa bénédiction pour sortir ensemble, s'offusqua Suguru avant d'entendre la cloche sonner au loin, bon, il faut que je me dépêche d'aller à Nohebi, ajouta-t-il en embrassant la joue de son petit ami, passe une bonne journée, petit chat.

\- Toi aussi Suguru, fit le passeur de Nekoma en rougissant, et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, s'il te plait."

Le capitaine de Nohebi lui sourit tendrement avant de partir. Tetsurou et Kenma regagnèrent ensuite le lycée dans un silence gêné que le noiraud décida de briser. "Kenma, tu es heureux avec Daishou?, demanda-t-il sérieusement. Celui-ci fixa Kuro un moment avant de lui répondre en le regardant droit dans les yeux. "Oui, Kuro.

\- Alors je ne dirai rien, déclara le noiraud une fois qu'ils arrivèrent devant le casier à chaussures.

Kenma savait que Kuro disait à sa manière qu'il donnait à Suguru sa bénédiction. Par contre, il hésitait à le questionner sur son rendez-vous d'hier. De toute façon, son ami lui en parlerait tôt ou tard. La matinée se passa tranquillement, Tetsurou réfléchissant à qui pourrait bien être ce K-kun. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Yaku en train de suivre le cours quelques bureaux plus loin.

Vu que Kenma était avec Daishou, chose à laquelle il pensa amèrement, il élimina de la liste. Par contre, le caractère attentionné de K-Kun rappelait celui du libéro de Nekoma donc le noiraud prit la décision de lui en parler discrètement pendant l'intercours... Sauf que Yaku eut d'autres idées. Ben, où il va?, se demanda-t-il en le voyant se lever.

Tetsurou attendit qu'il sorte de la salle de classe pour le suivre discrètement pour remarquer qu'il s'était isolé discrètement dans la salle du matériel de science. "Mais que...?" Il écouta des échos de conversation depuis la porte qui fut un petit peu entrouverte. Yakkun doit être sacrément pressé pour ne pas la ferm... Un gémissement retentit. Quoi!? Des petits murmures entrecoupés par des halètements. "Moi aussi... Tu me manques... Koushi... Ooh, j'aimerai tant... Que ce soit toi qui me... caresses."

Le capitaine de Nekoma s'éloigna vite de la porte, abasourdi par ce qu"il venait d'entendre. Eh beh, je ne savais pas Yakkun si aventureux. Par contre, il savait maintenant que ce n'était pas lui K-Kun et puis... Koushi...C'est qui, déjà? La réponse lui vint sous l'effet d'un déclic. "Nooon!, s'étonna-t-il à voix haute pendant qu'il regagnait la salle de classe, le vice-capitaine de Karasuno? C'est vrai que je les ai trouvés vachement proches lors du dernier match amical.

En tous cas, Tetsurou comprit pourquoi le libero était souvent scotché à son téléphone. Mais ça ne me dit pas qui est mon K-Kun, pensa-t-il en posant la tête sur son bureau en soupirant. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre après-demain soir.

Comme la dernière fois, Tetsurou arriva en premier dans la chambre d'hotel. Il était en train de poser son portable sur la table de chevet que quelqu'un lui banda rapidement les yeux. "Eh!, s'insurgea-t-il en se retournant, attend...

-...Chuuut!, coupa l'inconnu en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour mieux les caresser, c'est moi Tetsurou, chuchota-t-il ensuite.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on se connait, poursuivit Kuroo, alors pourqu...?

K-Kun l'avait poussé sur le lit pour le déshabiller sans mot dire. Le noiraud sentit même les mains de ce dernier trembler légèrement. Il a peur que je le rejète si je le découvre. Le noiraud le laissa donc faire avant d'entendre d'autres bruits de vêtements en train de tomber une fois qu'il fut nu.

Que va-t-il faire?, se demanda Kuroo en frémissant d'anticipation. Il sentit ses mains être enduites d'une substance huileuse avant d'être posées sur une surface chaude, lisse et bien douce sous ses doigts. "Tu veux que je te touche?, demanda Tetsurou tout en connaissant déjà la réponse, alors c'est parti pour un peu d'exploration."

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en entendant la respiration de son partenaire se faire plus haletante. Le noiraud en profita pour détailler le torse sous ses doigts tout en lui prodiguant de tendres caresses : celui-ci était athlétique mais élancé, les muscles fins et déliés. Il en profita de frotter malicieusement deux petits bourgeons qui durcirent à son contact avant de laisser ses mains glisser plus bas, de plus bas, se délectant des gémissements étouffés que K-Kun se retenait d'émettre. "Eh bien, mes mains t'ont fait beaucoup d'effet, à ce que je vois, le taquina-t-il en trouvant la virilité qui fut bien dure sous sa paume.

K-Kun émit un petit râle avant d'enlever sa main pour ensuite plaquer son corps contre le sien. Tetsurou remarqua qu'il était grand mais qu'il n'avait pas l'air de le dépasser niveau taille mais ses pensées furent vite mise aux oubliettes quand K-kun se mit à se frotter lascivement contre lui. "Oooh...!" Il avait l'impression que le fait d'avoir les yeux bandés le rendit plus sensible à cette peau qui glissait sensuellement sur la sienne, l'huile parfumée rendant cette étreinte plus excitante.

Le noiraud avait l'impression que son corps s'embrasait, surtout que il sentit son membre effleurer celui de son amant qui se mit à rouler les hanches pour qu'ils se touchent davantage en mimant l'acte. Tetsurou mit les mains sur les hanches du K-Kun pour approfondir le contact pendant que celui-ci captura ses lèvres en un baiser bien langoureux, ses rales vibrant dans sa bouche avant de devenir des petits cris quand Tetsurou eut la délicieuse idée de descendre une main plus bas et d'introduire un doigt en lui.

L'étreinte n'en devint de plus chaude pour les deux, Kuroo ayant l'impression que son corps allait fondre si ça continuait mais il fut trop concentré à donner du plaisir à K-Kun qui butinait encore ses lèvres, ses mouvements se faisant plus erratiques. Ses petits gémissements, rauques à souhait, furent si excitants contre sa bouche, toutefois, le plaisir fut tel qu'ils vinrent rapidement.

Tetsurou retira doucement son doigt mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui parler que K-Kun s'était déjà levé pour se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Il retira le tissu qui couvrit ses yeux pour voir un message sur son portable.

"Ne me regarde pas quand je sortirai. Je te propose qu'on se revoit dimanche après-midi pour un rendez-vous."

"D'accord, tu m'indiqueras où tu veux qu'on aille, tapa Tetsurou avant de s'allonger de nouveau en fermant les yeux. Il écouta les bruits de pas hésitants qui se rapprochèrent de lui avant de s'éloigner pour ensuite quitter la pièce. Le noiraud ouvrit les yeux et soupira en faisant le point. K-Kun était décidément très inventif en la matière mais ça avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de très timide. Bon, ce n'était ni Kenma, ni Yakkun et... Attends, c'est vrai qu'on a match amical contre Fukurodani demain.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt?

Le lendemain donc, dans le gymnase de son lycée, Tetsurou scruta Bokuto en train de fixer son téléphone portable bien qu'il se demandait si c'était vraiment lui K-Kun. Il décida de lui demander, l'air de rien quand le capitaine de Fukurodani arbora une mine déçue. "Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bokuto?, s'enquit-il en lui passant un bras autour des épaules afin de regarder discrètement son écran.

\- Ben c'est que..., commença Koutarou avant de grommeler en faisant la moue, j'ai demandé à Tsukki de m'envoyer une photo de Chibi-chan mais j'ai reçu une photo de Kageyama à la place... Quoique, il est pas mal vu de près, ajouta-t-il en regardant le cliché du numéro 9 de Karasuno de dos torse nu, et mate-moi sa chute de reins...

-... Bokuto-san, il est temps de faire les échauffements, coupa sèchement Akaashi qui venait d'arriver.

\- Ok, je m'y colle, fit prestement un Bokuto effrayé à l'idée d'essuyer la colère du vice-capitaine, mais quand même, se demanda-t-il en se grattant la tête, pourquoi Tsukki m'a envoyé la photo de...Ah, il m'a aussi passé le numéro de téléphone de Kageyama."

Pendant ce temps, au gymnase de Karasuno :

"Atchoum!

\- Ça va, Kei?, demanda Hinata avec inquiétude en tendant un mouchoir au blond, on dirait que tu as attrapé un rhume.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Kei en se mouchant. Shouyou et lui faisaient une petite pause sur le banc avant de reprendre l'entrainement. "Au fait, questionna le numéro 10, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix, pourquoi tu as pris une photo de Kageyama pendant qu'il se changeait dans le local?

\- Je voulais simplement éloigner la concurrence, répondit Kei en lui embrassant tendrement la tempe, tu es trop adorable pour ton bien.

Le roux s'appréta à lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là quand Kageyama arriva devant eux en maugréant : "Hinata, viens t'entrainer au lieu de fricoter avec la grande perche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?, s'insurgea le roux avant que son petit ami pose doucement une main sur son épaule pour le calmer.

\- Ooooh, je vois que sa majesté est aigri car il n'a toujours pas de dulcinée, se moqua ensuite le blond en se levant, un rictus aux lèvres, ne t'inquiète pas, quelque chose me dit que tu vas bientôt te faire courtiser."

Après tout, il avait aussi indiqué le numéro de téléphone du numéro 9 à Bokuto-san. Comme ça, le capitaine de Fukurodani laisserait enfin son petit soleil adoré tranquille et Kageyama ne serait plus dans leurs pattes.

D'une pierre, deux coups, comme on dit, s'amusa à penser le numéro 11 avant de rejoindre Yamaguchi pour poursuivre l'entrainement.

Retour à Nekoma :

"Vraiment très ingénieux, Tsukki, commenta Tetsurou à voix basse en regardant Bokuto partir sur le terrain avant de remarquer que quelqu'un le regardait un peu trop intensément. Cependant, Akaashi brisa le contact visuel au moment même où il se retourna.

Eh bien, eh bien, pensa le capitaine de Nekoma en souriant, j'ai hâte d'être à dimanche tout d'un coup. Cependant, il décida de se concentrer sur l'entrainement de son équipe. Les réjouissances seraient pour le jour suivant et nul doute qu'elles seraient bien délectables.

Ainsi, le lendemain, Tetsurou partit au lieu de rendez-vous indiqué par K-Kun et vit ce dernier en train de l'attendre, la nervosité passant dans ses yeux noirs. Le chat choisit alors ce moment pour étreindre doucement sa chouette par derrière, faisant fi des gens qui les regardaient. Il était trop heureux de voir enfin celui avec qui il avait accroché, aussi bien mentalement par le biais des chats que physiquement dans le love hotel.

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais un aussi grand timide... Keiji, murmura-t-il en embrassant tendrement la joue d'Akaashi qui se retourna aussitôt.

\- Suis-je à la hauteur de tes attentes?, demanda Keiji d'un ton hésitant, après tout, je n'ai aucunement la prestance de Bokuto-san et je n'ai pas la délicatesse de Kozume, non plus.

\- Mais tu as un raffinement qui te rend très classe, le rassura Tetsurou en posant un petit baiser sur le bout du nez, et un dévouement et une gentillesse qui me touchent le coeur. On fait un petit tour en amoureux?, proposa-t-il ensuite.

Keiji hocha la tête puis tous deux se baladèrent tranquillement tout en discutant. Quand le vice-capitaine de Fukurodani avait découvert qui était Tetchan, il en avait été soulagé mais il avait peur que Tetsurou ne le découvre. Après tout, Akaashi s'était toujours considéré comme quelqu'un d'une grande banalité face à des personnes hors-normes comme Bokuto-san et maintenant qu'il savait que le capitaine de Nekoma ressentait la même chose que lui, ce fut devenu inutile de se cacher.

Ils firent un tour au parc où ils se posèrent un moment pour admirer le paysage tout en mangeant une bonne crèpe, puis ils firent un tour dans un planétarium, Keiji ayant confié un jour à Tetsurou qu'il aimait admirer les étoiles et enfin, lorsque la nuit fut tombée, ils dinèrent dans un petit restaurant. Toutefois, aucun des deux ne souhaitait rentrer, jugeant que cette agréable après-midi s'était passé trop vite.

"Et si nous allions à Shibuya pour clore notre rendez-vous?, murmura alors Tetsurou alors qu'ils étaient en train de payer l'addition.

Keiji savait ce qu'il sous-entendait par là, ainsi hocha-t-il la tête bien qu'il fut un peu nerveux. Pour la première fois, Tetsurou allait le voir entièrement.

Encore une fois, ils furent dans une chambre hotel mais cette fois-ci, la donne avait changé.

Keiji se dévoilait au lieu de se dissimuler et Tetsurou le contemplait pendant qu'il se dévêtit avec une tendresse infinie. Tous deux se serrèrent ensuite l'un contre l'autre, la chouette sur le chat, un doux sourire aux lèvres. "Tu es splendide, Tetsurou, murmura le vice-capitaine de Fukurodani en commençant à goûter le torse du plus grand de ses lèvres.

\- Mmmm, tu l'es aussi, Keiji, fit Tetsurou en plongeant une main dans les mèches noires, et j'apprécie la vue."

Il ne voulait pas perdre une miette des caresses et autres léchouilles que lui prodiguait celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme son petit ami. Et ses yeux noirs qui le dévoraient du regard avant de le provoquer d'une manière plus que lascive...Tetsurou poussa un gémissement quand des lèvres gourmandes suçotèrent un de ses tétons tout en le léchant avec application pendant que des doigts se mirent à caresser son membre. Le capitaine de Nekoma lui caressa les cheveux d'une main pour l'encourager tandis qu'il se pinça légèrement l'autre pointe de chair durcie de l'autre en se mordant les lèvres, il en voulait plus.

Keiji s'interrompit face à cette vision trop érotique à son goût. "Je risque de ne pas me contrôler si tu continues ainsi, Tetsurou, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Ce dernier répondit simplement en écartant ses jambes tout en faisant rouler ses mamelons de ses doigts. "J'ai envie de toi, chuchota-t-il en se léchant les lèvres. Le vice-capitaine de Fukurodani puisa dans le peu de self-control qui lui restait pour entamer la préparation en s'évertuant à être le plus doux possible sauf que les gémissements rauques de Tetsurou tout le voyant en train de se donner du plaisir ne lui rendit pas service.

Il découvrit une nouvelle facette du chat, plus passionnée et il ne cachait pas que celle-ci l'enflammait encore plus. Cependant, Keiji atteignit le point qu'il était en train de chercher vu que Tetsurou était maintenant en train de se cramponner aux draps. Le chat sentit les doigts en train d'être retiré avant d'être remplacé par quelque chose de plus gros mais de plus chaud.

Tersurou hocha la tête tout en adressant un regard confiant à Keiji qui lui prit doucement sa virginité. Certes, ça faisait mal au point qu'il en serrait les dents mais la douleur s'amenuisa petit à petit au fur et à mesure qu'il s'habitua à la présence de son amant en lui. Il croisa alors ld regard inquiet de son amant. "J'avoue que même si j'ai aimé le vibrateur, lui confia alors Tetsurou après lui avoir planté un petit baiser sur les lèvres, je préfère t'avoir en moi, il bougea un peu ses hanches, tu peux y aller.

\- Je t'aime, Tetsurou, murmura alors Keiji en commençant à se mouvoir quand le capitaine de Nekoma l'étreignit affectueusement contre lui.

\- Moi aussi, Keiji, chuchota-t-il contre son oreille avant de crier en ressentant un grande décharge de plaisir, déjà?, s'étonna-t-il pendant que son amant touchait de nouveau son point sensible.

Keiji eut un petit sourire en le regardant prendre son pied. Il fallait dire qu'il l'avait bien préparé donc il s'autorisa à se perdre dans son étroitesse tout en exprimant ce qu'il ressentait par des râles qu'il ne retint pas cette fois-ci. La chouette souhautait que son chat sache combien c'était bon d'être en lui, combien il aimait lui faire l'amour et lui procurer du plaisir et en regardant le visage écarlate mais souriant de son amant, Keiji se sentit heureux d'avoir accompli son objectif. Le vice-capitaine de Fukurodani lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de l'embrasser tout en empoignant doucement sa virilité.

Il sentit Tetsurou devenir plus étroit autour de lui, au point qu'il ne tint plus devant cette compression exquise mais il se retint un court moment le temps que son amant vienne, ce qu'il fit en rompant le baiser tout en gémissant son nom. Keiji se déversa en lui peu après et se laissa tomber dans ses bras pour se retirer ensuite. " Ouah!, fit Tetsurou en enlaçant son petit ami contre lui, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié et je dois dire que c'est une des facettes que j'adore chez toi mais il y en a plein d'autres."

Keiji se blottit contre lui en posant la tête sur le torse, touché par ce que venait de dire Tetsurou pendant que celui-ci jouait nonchalemment avec ses mèches un peu humides. "J'aimerai bien rester ainsi mais je pense qu'on devrait se laver.

\- Surtout que le bain dispose d'un jaccuzzi, renchérit Tetsurou, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et j'ai très envie de le tester avec toi. Après tout, poursuivit-il en embrassant le front du noiraud, la nuit n'est pas finie."

Keiji répondit à son sourire avant de mettre tout l'amour qu'il ressentit à son égard dans le baiser qu'il lui donna ensuite. Il avait bien fait de s'abonner à ce site de rencontres car il avait pu ouvrir son coeur à une personne qu'il trouvait merveilleuse sur bien des rapports.

Un chat aussi fripon que mignon.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà pour la pause. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Bon, je vais continuer la requête TsukiHina mais cela risque de prendre plus de temps niveau publications. J'ai des petites crises de bipolarité qui me donnent des maux de tête et qui m'empêchent de me concentrer comme il faut, ces derniers jours et la publication des mes fics et des requêtes risquent d'être ralentis pour cette raison mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je les ferai, c'est juste que ça va mettre un peu plus longtemps. A bientôt. :)


End file.
